Painter
The Painter is the First of the Four Final Bosses. Known as one of the more bizarre bosses. Very little is known about him other than that he works for the Evil Wizard and has a toolbox for a head. The Battle The Painter will appear down from a Platform, taunt the Player then paint an enemy which comes to life while he goes back up the Platform. The Paintings will move towards the Player in an attempt to hit them. If the Paintings hit the Player it will cause the painting to disappear and the Painter to return to paint more enemies. After he reaches below half health, he will come down from his Platform and run around the room yelling 'Abort!' and 'Foiled!' as lots of Paintings appear on the screen. A great Animal Orb to bring with you is the BiPolar Bear. When the Painter's Health is low and he summons lots of Paintings at random, the Bear will go after all of them, making the Painter himself much easier to attack. Not recommended if you are trying to obtain the Unicorn Horn. Paintings This boss has a variety of "Paintings" that he will conjure to attack you... The following is a list of what will spawn depending on the color of the paint of his brush when he paints: Red = "Square-headed Devil" Orange = "Walking Cat" or "Carrot Clock" Pink = "Unicorn" or "Clown" Blue = "Scissors" White/Gray = "Badly drawn White guy" or "Elephant" Teal = "Monster thingy" Purple = "Nose snail" After Defeat Defeating the Painter causes all his Paintings to disappear. He will fall over and say "It must've been something I ate". Then he will spit out lots of food (or potions if you're on Insane Mode) before a Giant Chest drops onto him. If there is a Unicorn Painting on the Screen at the time it will drop the Unicorn Horn weapon. Afterwards the Player can go through into a room to destroy a Giant Purple Crystal, which will unlock the Next Boss. High Gold & XP Trick Since The Behemoth patched the boomerang glitch, this is the boss being used to get high XP on characters by spamming the splash attach each time he gets down from his make-shift elevator, also he drops around 300-400 gold per defeat and thanks to the splash attack of a character hitting him multiple times (this is for him being a un-knockable boss) the player can get high XP on this boss alone. After defeating him, the player can just come back from where they came into the room (this is done to skip the part where you destroy the purple crystal) and repeat. Trivia * The Painter is filled with Newgrounds Jokes and References, such as one of his Paintings being a "Carrot Clock" * Out of all Characters in the Game, the Painter has the most dialogue. The dialogue speech used is a Text-To-Speech voice named "Boing". Saying: **"I'm in your castle" **"My art will be your demise" **"My brush is mightier than your sword" **"I will paint you into a corner" **"It must have been something I ate" **"Abort!" **"Help!" **"Foiled!" **"Fire!" *In the Background there is a picture of an Eagle opening its mouth and a Worm doing the Worm. There are also a couple of Paintings of the Orange Princess, lying down with a Sword stuck into her back. This suggests that the bosses were planning to kill her (or had already killed her at that point, and had replaced her with Tricky the Clown, however, when she is dragged by a barbarian in the Home Castle level, and where he was dragging her, a party hat can be seen dropped on the ground). Also, the "Animated Pictures" actually Sync with the "Huge Treasure Theme", the most obvious of the these is The Worm.... *When the Chest drops on him, it will have his hat on the top. *The Music playing while you battle him is The Show by Waterflame. *The Painter might be a possible reference to Paint Roller of Kirby's Adventure or Adeline of Kirby and the Crystal Shards as they all use painting to try to defeat their foes. *The Painter's minions are actually concept sketches by Tom Fulp. *When the Painter begins to summon paintings towards the end of the fight, the paint on his brush will continue to change colour according to what is summoned despite him not actually painting any of the minions. *His blood is made of various colors of paint. (It leaks underneath the treasure chest) Creation 300px|Paint Boss Creation See also * Bosses * Evil Wizard * Cyclops II * Wizard Castle Interior Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Villains